Everything Changes
by Polishdillpicklesandzammie
Summary: Cammie knows what it's like to be hurt and not ask for help. Cammie is the new girl. Zach is the bad boy. Will sparks fly? Can Zach get the help he needs? This was the story you guys voted for!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm soooo sorry that i took forever to update all of my stories. This is the story that everybody asked for! Without further ado chapter one of Everything Changes!**

Cammie POV

If you think that this is your average new girl and bad boy love story it's not. I just want to make that very clear. This isn't your typical romance story where everything goes right. This is my life story. Ever since I moved to Roseville everyone thought that i was the perfect girl. well, I'm not. I live by myself because my parents continually abused me. My dad even attempted to rape me. Yeah good home life right? I think not. My parents died in a car crash three weeks ago. And what did I do? I danced on their graves. Some daughter. I always thought that if I moved it would be for the better. That it would change the way I view the world. Well I did change. And it was one hell of a ride. As I said earlier this isn't where everything goes right. Every relationship has it's ups and downs. When I finally moved, I went into the small town in search of a job. I had plenty of money from my parents left from buying the house but that was going to me getting myself into a good college and paying for all the bills. My parents were billionaires but I like to work for my own money. I need to learn how to provide for myself. Because that money was going to disappear one day. I went to the local coffee shop and got an iced coffee. I was walking along the sidewalk when the door to the grocery store was flung wide open. And I spilled my coffee on the ground. I looked up to see a group of guys standing there. "Don't you know how to look before you open a god damn door?" I practically screamed. "It's not my fault! They shoved me into it! Look how about I buy you a new one? And do I know you?" the guy with green eyes asked. " Look jackass, I know how much a dollar is worth. I don't like to spend other peoples money. And no you do not know me I just moved here." I said studying his eyes. They looked like they had a confident shine in them, but the more i looked at them I saw fear and hurt. It was almost like he was trying to tell people something through his eyes. But nobody has actually looked deep enough to see it. _Help me! Please talk to me. Ask me what's wrong. Tell me you care. Help me please!_ It's like he was crying out for help. He _was _crying out for help. And the only way I knew that was because I used to have that same look hidden deep down inside of me. But nobody looked at me hard enough. Until my my aunt came and she looked at me and she asked me what was wrong. She didn't take any of my nothing's wrong or I'm okay shit. She had them arrested. They stayed in jail for two weeks until one of my dad's co-workers bailed him out. The next week they died in the car crash. By this time Zach was saying that he had to go. I always keep a set of my phone numbers written down on the piece of paper. I accidentally bumped into him and slid my number into his jacket pocket. Then we went our separate ways.

**Ok so I know this is short but I'm running on limited time. Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I think the chapters might be short for this story but very detailed. This chapter is based on what is going on in my life. I'm sorry it took so long to update. School started and it was hectic. Like seriously. I'm really sore from cross country too, so I guess it's karma for not updating sooner. **

Cammie POV 8th Grade

I walked into the cafeteria on my fourth day of school. For some reason I was feeling a little hit of hatred toward two of my friends. Although I had no idea why. Well actually I do know why. Last night a new kid joined my cross country team. His name was Josh. I was the only eighth grader on the team along with my friend Emily. He was pretty hot, that I will admit. I kinda liked him but I wanted to wait until the end of practice to confirm my answer. So it turned out to be yes, I did have a small crush on him. I was kinda excited to tell my other friend Kiara that I liked somebody that she didn't know about. Well today when I walked down to band we were all waiting in the hallway for the teacher to get here.

"Hey there's this new guy on my-" I got cut off.

"Oh yeah I heard about him! I heard that's he's really hot!" That's what I got cut off by. My best friend Kiara saying that a guy that she doesn't even know was hot. Then she went on along rant about how Emily told her about him and how nice he was. She hasn't even met the freaking kid! Emily didn't either. I was the one who went over to him and introduced the modified team to him. I was the one who asked about what other sports he did. I was the one who said if you have any questions come to me and I will try to answer him. Emily just stood there being all shy and shit like that. All during lunch I kinda sat there quietly like I always do. With the occasional joke that I told my other best friends Kelsey and Morgan. I have done this before. Whenever I was with Emily and Kiara I did my best to look left out amost depressed. To try and get them to see that I was hurt. As the day went on I got more and more quieter talking to some of my other friends as well. During English class we played charades. When it was my turn to go up I had to choose someone. Instead of choosing Emily or Kiara. I chose my friend Dereck. We finished acting out If You Give A Mouse A Cookie and scored a point for our team. But anyway the day went on as we worked in groups for Social Studies I had Kiara and Emily. Oh the Joy! Stayed quiet for that too. Didn't talk at all. But the thing that got me the most was when Emily called me Kiara. I wanted to scream and run out of the room into my cousins arms but hdid isn't go to my school. Well the schoolday ended and I went up to my dads office in the elementary school. I sat in there for a half an hour and then got ready for practice. I was walking down the hall when my coach said " Hey tell Kiara to get her physical in so she can run." at this I turned on my heel and said "Kiara!?". "Sorry I thought you were Emily. But yes Kiara is running. The more the merrier!"

At practice I sat down and was talking to one of my teammates. Then Emily came and flopped down next to me. I saw Josh sitting alone against the building so I went over to talk to him. I found out that he had a girlfriend. "Why did you come over here anyway?"

"They are really annoying."

"Oh" was all he said. He sounded like he was kinda doubtfull about them being annoying. He got up and walked away. I sat there pressed up against the cool brick wall wondering what the hell I was gonna have to do to try and win him over and dump his girlfriend. Emily came over and I internally groaned. Not her, not her, not right now, I really don't need this, I thought. "Did I do something?" She asked

"No you didn't." it came out a little sharper and harsher than I expected it to.

"Well you've been kinda quiet since social studies." Social studies! Are you freaking kidding me?! How about since English class or lunch! I knew they didn't care. I honestly didn't expect them to be so fricking blind. It hurt a lot. Running only helped me a little. It usually calms me down. But not this time. I ground my teeth together While thinking, _Not this time_._ I will not be hurt this time._

Cammie POV 11th grade today

That night I almost cried my self to sleep. But I was stronger than that. I started to sit by myself. I didn't talk to anyone. I was just another silent kid in the class. I stayed at that school until tenth grade. We went all the way from California, where I was living, the Roseville, Virginia where I am now. I stopped at different schools and earned the nickname Chameleon. Why? Because all of the hidden feelings everybody had I could see. I looked deep down into their eyes and saw all of their locked up feelings. So everyone called me The Chameleon Of Feelings. I saw, I listened, I understood. And that's what I'm going to do with Zach. Get him the help he needs. I will help him love again and trust. Because trust is a hard thing to do. Trust me.

**Ok so the first part when Cam was in eighth grade is currently happening right now in my life. So if anybody wants to help me through this please pm me. Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Just_ when you think nobody will understand you, you turn around and somebody's there waiting for you to tell your story."_

_ ~Polishdillpicklesandzammie_

Cammie POV

Nothing is what it seems. Remember that. Zach seemed like a jock, the most popular guy in school. But I can tell nobody has actually looked at him hard enough to say that he needs help. As I walked into school the next day all eyes were on me. I slid my sunglasses down onto my face and walked inside of Roseville High. Looking around I started to wonder why I chose this place. It was small. I could tell this was a town where everybody knew everybody and if somebody did something then everybody knew. I walked into the main office. "Hello dear how can I help you?" A really nice lady from behind the desk said. "Um I just moved here. My names Cammie Morgan." I said. "Ah yes, here's your schedule, locker combination and you guide, well he should be here by now." She paused to look around. "Ah yes, There he is. Zachary? Will you come here? The student you need to show around is waiting." She said sweetly. I rolled my eyes. This Zachary kid got up from where he was sitting and came over to me. We looked at each. "You're the guy/girl from the sidewalk!" We said at the same time. "Don't do that." We said together again. "Look stop talking. I just want to know where my god damn classes are!" He showed me to all of my classes and to my locker. I met my new friends Liz, Macey, Bex, Grant, Nick, and Jonas. When lunch rolled around I sat with them and Zach. We were 20 minutes into lunch when it went dead silent. I looked up to see somebody I never thought I would see again. I stood up and faced him. "Cameron Ann Morgan" he said. "Stephen Patrick Bracht" I said in a cold voice.

"What no bone crushing hug like you usually give me when we see each other?"

"Not when you left me about another girl. Or should I say _girls_?" All of my new classmates gasped.

"What are you talking about Cam?"

"You left me for your girlfriends and baseball. What happened to our childhood promise? We were gonna be together for ever remember?" Stephen's face softened. "Oh Cam." He Came over and hugged me. Thankful for my cousin. I saw Zach studying me during this time. _Huh I wonder what that's about_, I thought. But I shook it off.

Zach POV

There's just something about Cammie that makes her seem different than anyone else. But she saw it. She saw that I needed help. But here's the question, Will she help me? I sat there studying her. She snapped her fingers. "Hey Goode? You okay?" She said. "Yeah.. I'm fine... Just thinking..." I mumbled out. For once I was at a loss for words. "Ok, just wanted to know cuz you're staring at me and catching flies over there." she said skeptically while smirking. I just shook my head and went back to eating.

~~~~~~~time skip to after school~~~~~~~

Cammie and I were assigned to do a project on 9/11. We were meeting at my house. I met her outside by my motorcycle. She walked over to me. "You ready?" I asked. She nodded her head yes. I climbed onto the front of the bike. "Hell no! If you want me on that bike I'm driving!" She exclaimed. I slid back on the bike. She slid down her sunglasses onto her face, secured her grey and white scarf around her neck and climbed onto the bike. "There. Aren't two helmets so i will go without one." she said. Then I heard her mutter something along the lines of, "Get ready for the ride of your life". Whatever that means. I gave her the directions to my house and she drove there. I climbed off the bike and watched her pull it into the garage. She looked hot. Wait, no I did not just say that. Keep it together Goode. I unlocked the house and we walked in together. "What's wrong?" I heard from behind me. It was Cam talking. It's now or never. " You sometimes just when you think nobody will understand you, you turn around and somebody's there waiting for you to tell your story?" I asked. She nodded. "That's how I feel right now." I said. "Tell me Zach. Tell me your story." and with that she kissed me full on.

Yeah so a little drama. Gotta love it. Review! What did you guys think? Oh and does anyone live in Central New York? Is so what county? Review please! It means the world to me when you review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so I'm sorry this has taken me forever to update because I happen to be a very busy person, so I apologize for that. Anyway on with the next chapter!**

**Cammie POV**

I promised myself that this wouldn't happen. I mean, here I am, alone in a town that doesn't even have a spot on the map, kissing a freaking boy that I barely even know! I mean how jacked up is that? Yep, this is what I am thinking about while kissing the god damn guy! Jesus Christ could things get any worse?! Zach started to deepen the kiss but I broke it off. He gave me a funny look. "Story time" I said and walked over to the couch. " Okay, you go first" he said. I took a deep breath and started.

"I am going to tell you a story. There once was a little girl who had lots of friends, Maddie and Kenzie were her closest friends. They would hang out everyday after cross-country practice and school. Then one day Megan and Kenzie started to leave her out of conversations. The little girl started to sit alone at lunch and run by herself during practice. This continued to go on for a couple of weeks. The day before the girl's birthday, she told her mother she wanted to change something about herself. The mother thought that she meant the girl wanted to change her clothes, hair, or makeup. After dinner that night, the girl went straight to bed. When the mother walked into the girls room to wake her up the next morning, all her mother saw was her dead daughters body laying on the bed. The covers were covered in blood. The girl's mother stumbled downstairs to tell her older daughter and her husband. She had to call Kenzie's and Maddie's parents. The Kenzie and Maddie told the girls mother that they were trying to plan a surprise party for the girl. Everybody mourns the girl's death for months on end. The parents went crazy, and the sister lost herself in her feelings. They didn't know what to do, they just hurt so much. The parents became billionaires and completely ditched their last daughter." I said finishing my story.

"Cam, this is you isn't it?" Zachary asked. I shook my head yes. "It was my little sister. She's gone. And now my parents are dead." I explained. He came over and held me. And let me tell you something, nothing has ever felt that good. To be in someone's arms and cry your heart out.

"My parents left me. When I was twelve. I was left to live on my own. The family funds came to me after they were murdered. Crazy right? I've been on my own for a while. I get used to the silence. I used to think that the silence was nice, but it's not. I can't stand it." he explained. The next thing I knew was laying down and never getting up again until the morning.

**Ok, I am so so so so so sorry! I haven't updated in weeks and I feel terrible for that. So today I finally got combat boots. Today is also national food day and national crazy day. And one final thing about today: it was my one month anniversary and my boyfriend asked me to the dance that is in two weeks. So I'm ecstatic. Sorry it's short! Review!**


End file.
